theeventfandomcom-20200213-history
NBCUMV/091710
September 17, 2010 NBC UNIVERSAL INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION DISTRIBUTION SECURES MAJOR SALES ABROAD FOR “THE EVENT” Nearly 200 International Territories Licensed Prior to U.S. Premiere UNIVERSAL CITY, CA – September 17, 2010 – The highly anticipated conspiracy thriller The Event has been licensed to nearly 200 international territories, it was announced today by NBC Universal International Television Distribution President Belinda Menendez. The Event premieres in the U.S. on Monday, September 20, at 9:00 p.m. ET. Highlights of the nearly 200 territories that have licensed The Event outside of the U.S. and Canada include: Africa (MNET); Asia (Universal Networks International); Australia (Seven Network); Belgium (VMMA); Denmark (Viasat); Finland (MTV3); Iceland (365 Media); Ireland (RTE); Italy (Mediaset); Latin America (Universal Networks International); the Middle East (Orbit Showtime Network); the Netherlands (RTL); New Zealand (TV3); Norway (Viasat); the Philippines (Solar Entertainment); Poland (ITI Neovision); Russia (TV3); Spain (Turner Entertainment Networks); Sweden (SVT); and the UK (Channel 4), among others. “Client response to The Event has been overwhelmingly positive and the pace at which broadcasters are licensing the series is extraordinary,” said Menendez. “We are already working with a number of key territories that are fast-tracking their launch dates and we look forward to The Event’s rollout across all international territories." Added Angela Bromstad, President, Primetime Entertainment, NBC and Universal Media Studios, "It's extremely gratifying to see how The Event has successfully come together creatively as a series. Subsequent episodes live up to the promise of the pilot, and we're excited to deliver a quality, high-octane thriller to audiences in the United States and abroad." The Event is an emotional, high-octane conspiracy thriller that follows Sean Walker (Jason Ritter, The Class), an everyman who investigates the mysterious disappearance of his would-be fiancée, Leila (Sarah Roemer, Disturbia), and unwittingly begins to expose the biggest cover-up in U.S. history. Sean's quest will send ripples through the lives of an eclectic band of strangers, including newly elected U.S. President Elias Martinez (Golden Globe nominee Blair Underwood, In Treatment); Sophia Maguire (Emmy Award nominee Laura Innes, ER), who is the leader of a mysterious group of detainees; and Leila’s shadowy father (Scott Patterson, Gilmore Girls). Their futures are on a collision course in a global conspiracy that could ultimately change the fate of mankind. Ian Anthony Dale (Daybreak), Clifton Collins, Jr. (Star Trek), Taylor Cole (The Violent Kind), Lisa Vidal (The Division), Bill Smitrovich (The Practice) and Emmy winner Željko Ivanek (Damages) also star in the ensemble drama. The Event is a production of Universal Media Studios and Steve Stark Productions. Evan Katz (24) serves as executive producer/showrunner; Steve Stark (Medium, Facing Kate) serves as executive producer; Jeffrey Reiner (NBC’s Friday Night Lights, Trauma) is director/executive producer, and Nick Wauters (The 4400, Eureka) is creator/co-executive producer. NBC Universal International Television Distribution, a division of NBC Universal, is responsible for the distribution of NBC Universal product to all forms of television and new media outside of the U.S. and Canada. This includes a rich library of more than 4,000 feature films and 55,000 television episodes, including current and classic titles, non-scripted programming, sports, news, long-form and short-form programming, and locally produced content from around the world. Universal Media Studios produces or co-produces series for primetime, late night, longform, reality and digital media projects for a variety of broadcast networks as well as online outlets. Its current roster features the Emmy-winning comedies The Office, 30 Rock and hit dramas House (for Fox), Parenthood and Friday Night Lights (for DirecTV), among others. Many of these series have been honored with prestigious Emmy, Golden Globe, Peabody, SAG and AFI awards. Contact: NBC Universal International Television Distribution Zenon Dmytryk 1 818 777 8072 (Los Angeles) zenon.dmytryk@nbcuni.com Universal Media Studios Curt King 1 818 777 3655 (Los Angeles) curt.king@nbcuni.com Category:Press Release